1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new control system for a microwave oven having magnetron means and to a new method of making such a control system
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a control system for a microwave oven having magnetron means, the system being adapted to interconnect a power source to the magnetron means to operate the same, the system comprising a display control module, a power module, and electrical circuit means interconnecting the modules together, the modules having a single microprocessor.
It is also known to provide a control system for a microwave oven having magnetron means comprising transformer means provided with a plurality of different voltage tap means, the control system comprising electrical circuit means to interconnect an electrical power source to the transformer means to operate the magnetron means,
It is also known to provide a control system for a microwave oven having magnetron means comprising transformer means, the control system comprising electrical circuit means to interconnect an electrical power source through line means to the transformer means to operate the magnetron means.